1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an LCD image dithering technology and, in particular, to an image dithering technology processing in both time domain and space domain to improve the image quality of the LCD.
2. Related Art
For an 18-bit liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, since its resolution is lower than that of a 24-bit full color image data and it can not display images with full color, its image quality must have a certain influence. The most serious one is that false edges appear in a smooth varying image plane. Therefore, there are related technologies for the image scaler to deal with such problems, for example, by dithering. In usual dithering technologies, noise signals are added into input signals before quantifying the input signals and removed after quantification. The signals with noise signals removed are the output signals.
However, ordinary dithering technologies focus on treatment in space domain, that is, the dithering is performed on the two dimensional images. Furthermore, there would be errors in the quantification and the image would become uneven.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide an image processing device and method for the dithering technology with the combination of time domain and space domain so as to improve image quality.
It is another object of this invention to provide an image processing device and method with a dithering technology that combines both time domain and space domain and enhances the Gamma Table so as to improve image quality.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.